


【祺鑫】搞坏仙子

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI





	【祺鑫】搞坏仙子

说说不许乱撩可这舞本来就那样，训练的时候某人也没少来围观，候场时丁程鑫还在自我安慰：马嘉祺肯定在准备睫毛弯弯，不会看节目的，之前说的话不过是吓唬他罢了。

再加上舞担的自我修养上线，敬业自觉盖过被威胁的心理退让，自我催眠这是很重要的舞台务必把训练成果百分百地拿出来——

等回过神来时已经完美跳完全舞，在尖叫声中下了升降台。

马嘉祺他们马上就上台，候场口打了个照面没说什么要紧话，可马嘉祺的眼神分明是透着意味深长的，丁程鑫把汗湿的额发往后撩时恍惚感觉马嘉祺的眼里写着你完了三个大字。

一个拐弯就在候场区旁边看到了舞台正面的直播监控，睫毛弯弯四个人每个人脸上的表情都清晰可见，冷不防跟马嘉祺隔着监控对上视线，那人眼里除了被迫营业之外全是让人后背发凉的假笑。

丁程鑫打了个寒颤迅速逃离了现场。

安可结束后丁程鑫扭头就跑，马嘉祺稳步跟上，在更衣室门口卡住了他隔间的门。

“啊哈哈你要用这间啊，那我去隔壁——”丁程鑫见势想跑，马嘉祺歪头一笑，说我要用你。

靠，丁程鑫感觉腰上一疼，哂笑着朝他露怯，被推着往门里走下意识开始胡言乱语：不好吧，这么多人在外面，我真的有点累了，你累吗，腰伤还好吗、啊马哥、哥！

“你该不会是明知道要被惩罚所以才跳得比上次乖猫骚多了吧？”

“我没有！”

“训练的时候可没见你撩衣服下摆——”

“顺手带起来了而已……那是意外啊，你别摸那、啊疼、疼啊哥哥……”

“疼？你不是扭得挺卖力的，哪里像腰疼的样子，我看你明天是不想要腰了。”

马嘉祺说着赌气的话，手上却截然相反地开始给他揉腰，丁程鑫紧张地抱着他脖子，有点怂地观察他的表情，被挤开的两条腿不知所措地挂在马嘉祺腰上。

“嘴张开。”

马嘉祺揉着他腰，突然要求道。

丁程鑫会意地伸舌头去舔吻他的嘴唇，箍在他脖子上的手慢慢圈紧，侧过脸辗转着角度去含马嘉祺的舌尖，才刚刚触到又被马嘉祺夺走了主动权，整根嫩舌都被吮走，舌根酸软得连腰上都脱了力，红了眼圈捶着他肩膀示意他再不松开要窒息了。

马嘉祺偏不，才刚亲完又侵进他嘴里掠夺空气，丁程鑫被迫后仰，重心全压在带伤的腰上，又疼又麻，委屈地眼眶都湿了，拧成团的拳头抵在马嘉祺胸膛上，搡他的力度也被抽空，只得妥协地仰脸接纳和承受恋人发狠的惩罚与醋意，半个不字都不敢提。

好怂，丁程鑫在心里唾弃自己，哪还有一点平时大哥大、团霸的样子。

“错了没丁程鑫？”一吻毕时马嘉祺问。

“没错，”丁程鑫鼓起腮帮子破罐破摔，“我、我这是对舞台的认真！”

“你只是对舞台认真我当然不会生气，可你为什么非选这个舞，来睫毛弯弯不好吗，凭什么我要跟全国迷妹分享原本只有在我床上才能看到的画面？你明明该是专属我一个人的仙子。”

丁程鑫越听脸越燥，最后终于受不了了嘟囔了句你可闭嘴吧勾着他脖子用自己的嘴堵住了他的话。

吻了个咸湿横流后丁程鑫才松开嘴瞪他：“跳都跳了，你现在还想怎样？”

“我说了，要全套。”他弟一本正经的嘴脸仿佛在说什么特别严肃的正事，丁程鑫听得一阵头疼，试图跟他谈个判，回去再做好不好，宿舍起码有床呢，这里只能站着，腰疼扛不住。

“我不，”马嘉祺语气里带着点他自己都没察觉的撒娇意味，“就要在这里，这里还能听到外面的粉丝的打call，工作人员走来走去整理收拾，其他队友轮流来更衣室换衣服，最重要的是我忍不了了。”

丁程鑫心下一跳，伸手去摸他下面，一摸就被马嘉祺抓住了手，整个贴上完全用手掌包裹，让他充分感受了一下大小。

……丁程鑫感觉腰更疼了。

没有润滑也没有套，马嘉祺这尺寸一时半会儿也进不去，丁程鑫咬着手指犹豫了片刻，半跪下来给他口。

马嘉祺背靠着墙，手插/进他头发里拢住他后脑勺，把距离拉得更近，丁程鑫低垂着眉眼任由马嘉祺的玩意儿在脸颊上顶起小鼓包，没法整根一起吞，含了一半吸得响起啧啧水声。

不知道过了多久，马嘉祺把他拉起身，让他自己抱上来双腿挂住，掌心在他身下摸索着扯开裤腰，用丁程鑫自己含湿的手指三四根齐头并进撑开了褶皱，差不多能进出就一挺腰进去了。

丁程鑫皱着眉头额角冒汗，脸上还没卸的妆在眼角晕开一片红，和情潮混成一个色。

马嘉祺抱着他亲吻，丁程鑫伸着红舌嗔怪地骂他太大太深。

不然怎么满足你呢来自天堂的小魔鬼。

马嘉祺托住他的屁/股把他往上提了提，继而放下让他顺势落在自己胯上，肉臀弹动挤压把他吃得更深，敏感带一片酥麻，酸软腿根打起可怜的颤，咬着下唇发出娇软的哭腔。

本来还想把他绑起来的马嘉祺没来由地一阵心软，哄似的去亲他的耳尖，别哭啊宝贝儿。

可与话语相反的是抱着他抵在墙上发狠地捣，丁程鑫喘着叫着似乎一点也不怕别人从外面听到，马嘉祺没办法只好又堵住了他的嘴。

丁程鑫被他顶得双腿都夹不住他的腰，马嘉祺便用自己的胳膊架住了他两条腿，撑着更衣室的墙往大开的茓口往深里顶，低下头就能看到血般烂熟红透的入口，被撑得一点褶皱都不剩，捣开一层发白的碎沫，体液沿着百分百契合的地方溢出来，顺着臀肉往下流淌，沾湿弄脏了衣裤。

淫/靡至极的画面，让人上头。

快被艹晕的人哭唧唧的叫个不停，马嘉祺撩起了他的T恤让他自己咬住，转而去含咬红肿得跟什么似的乳/首，还不忘打趣他，这肿得都快比乳/晕都大了，该不会真能吸出东西来吧。

丁程鑫咬着t恤连连摇头，却拦不住那人想亲自实践，吮了个猛的，连乳/晕都全含进去，舌尖在嘴里刺激顶端快要破皮的敏感嫩肉，又爽又疼的眼泪不受控制地溢出来。

可马嘉祺弄了一边不管另一边了，叼着衣服的人没法开口求他，只能红着眼瞪他，马嘉祺跟装傻似的抱着他继续大开大合，还一本正经地说果然男人没有奶。

丁程鑫脸红到爆炸，又没法抗拒他，闭着眼心一横，自己去摸自己另一边，手法色/情，即使是马嘉祺都看直了眼，愣是被他在指缝间挤压揉捏到变形的乳/首吸引了全部注意，甚至恰好捕捉到丁程鑫自己抚慰时引发的内里收缩，夹得他头皮发麻。

马嘉祺猛地低头啃住了他手指，连带着在指缝间可怜的肿粒，被唾沫濡湿成水光潋滟的晶莹模样，丁程鑫内里一阵阵抽动，前端毫无预兆地喷了出来，溅在马嘉祺胸口和脖子上。

马嘉祺不怒反笑，这身体怎么这么不经撩？

丁程鑫还想反驳，突然被放了下来，后方抽空腿软得站都站不住，硬是被马嘉祺翻了个身压在试衣镜上重新从后面撞进去。

丁程鑫刚刚泄过的前端抵在冰凉的镜子上，后面还吃着马嘉祺滚烫的硬挺，温差刺激难受得直发抖。

马嘉祺依然让他叼着衣服，还坏心思地把他整个上半身都压在镜面上，让肿胀的乳/粒被冰凉的镜子挤压变形，逼丁程鑫咬着衣服呜咽惊叫。

马嘉祺捞着他腰把人扭曲成塌腰微微撅臀的模样，边捣边问他现在知道错了没。

丁程鑫胡乱地点头，镜子里能看到他脸上汗湿泪湿，衣服上也被口水浸湿了一块，整个人跟从水里捞起来一样，不禁又让马嘉祺想起之前的浴缸play，没来由的一阵无名火。

“知错了也没用，明天你不可能下床了。”

我的魔鬼，也是我的仙子，让别人窥视到哪怕一点点性感撩人的色气也不行呢。

——毕竟不管内在外在，哪个你都得专属于我。


End file.
